The Future of Torchwood Three
by TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala
Summary: TORCHWOOD FIC Set in Cardiff. Alexis Marie Harkness follows in her father's footsteps, watching over the city of Cardiff and protects it from alien threats. But when strange disappearances start happening, it's time to call in the professionals.


**The Future of Torchwood Three**

**This is just a little thing I thought up one day. I'll write a prequel eventually, explaining everything that went on leading up to this, but this fic can stand alone, I think.**

**Characters-**

**Alexis Marie Harkness-The daughter of Captain Jack Harkness. She's twenty-eight, came to the 21st century in a ship she bought from the 51st century Torchwood. Her mother is unknown. Openly bisexual, like her father, she alternates between dating Emily Danielle Harper and George Marcus Jones.**

**Emily Danielle and Anthony James Harper-The twins of Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper. Nineteen years old, Emily takes after her father, and Anthony takes after his mother. Emily is also openly bisexual, but Anthony is straight.**

**David Peter Tyler-The son of Rose Tyler and the Doctor. He's twenty two, dates Emily when she's not with Alexis. Born in the alternate universe, he was pulled through during unusual rift activity in Cardiff, along with his aunt, Grace Anne Tyler, the daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler. She's twenty three, dates George Marcus Jones. Both are straight.**

**George Marcus Jones-Ianto's nephew. Ianto's sister's child. His talent for manipulation appears when the Torchwood team finds him manipulating an alien to not harm anyone. He's twenty three, dates both Alexis and Grace alternately.**

**Notes: _First off_, I want to thank you for reading this fanfiction. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't, tell me what I need to improve one. Constructive criticism only. _Second, _if I make any mistakes with location, or slang or anything like that, I'll tell you that I live in the United States and I write and speak in American English. If I screw something up terribly, I'm sorry. I hope you catch the meaning. _Third, _in the US, there are levels of emergency medical training-First Responders, Emergency Medical Tech Basic and Intermediate, and then there's Paramedic. I don't know if it's different over in the UK, and I'm too busy with other things right now to look it up, so I'm going to go by that. If anyone knows, please tell me and I'll gladly fix it. _Fourth_, if anything gets confusing, ask me to clarify. I'll write a whole nother fanfiction detaling relationships, how David and Grace got from the alternate universe to this one, Gwen and Owen's relationship, George's appearance, and a bit of Jack's history regarding his daughter. I just have this one in my mind now, and I have to work on it first. _Fifth_, you'll notice there's not alot to do with Toshiko in here. I've tried writing her character, and I'm not too good at it. She'll be in here, but I couldn't think of anything related to children with her. _Sixth_, I do not write because I plan to make a career out of it. I know some people do, but my career is in the Culinary field. I write for fun, like most people. So if you think my story lacks professionalism or whatever, that's why. **

Chapter One.

Alexis watched as her team did their work efficently. Her dad left her the Hub, leaving her in charge of Torchwood three when he left with the others. They all needed a break from their jobs, and left to travel the world to find what good they could do. Her eyes traveled to Emily, who was studying to become a paramedic, because god knows they need one. At the moment, she was taking an online course, but later that day, she had a class to attend to. Across from her, Emily's brother Anthony was chatting on his cell phone to his girlfriend, an eighteen year old named Sarah. She knew about Torchwood, accepted it and helped out whenever she could.

David and Grace were doing research on opening the rift in Cardiff so they could bring their family back to the world in which they belonged. The Doctor came every now and then to see how they were doing, traveling with a woman named Martha.

And then Alexis's eyes rested on George. They were currently dating, and Alexis smiled, remembering last night. As if he could sense her thoughts, he turned and looked up at her. She blew a kiss to him and turned back to her work.

The sound of the elevator alerted her to the arrival of their parents. She left her desk to go meet them. Alexis looked just like her father. She was tall, had the same facial structure and build, but she would argue constantly that she was much better looking than her father. She never called him dad, or father, or anything like that. She called him Jack. She didn't see the need for titles, he knew she was his daughter.

"About time you guys showed up." Alexis commented, her dark blue eyes gleaming from beneath the hair she had in her face. She had put it up earlier, but it fell, and she just didn't feel like putting it back up.

"Yeah, yeah, sweetheart. We came as soon as possible." Owen muttered, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead. She swatted him away, busy in her work online.

"Anything exciting happen, Alexis?" Jack asked, smiling as she stood on a level above her employees, lording over them, just as he did. She wore a long coat, but it was a leather duster instead of a military great coat. Underneath she wore black slacks with a slightly heeled boot and a blue blouse or tank top, depending on the weather. He could see the holster that held her guns at the small of her back, and smiled. She never stopped working.

"Not really. More weevils, this one alien that enjoys watching people in the restroom, and some guy with an alien possesing him." Alexis told him, jumping over the railing to the level below. George watched his girlfriend's cat like movements, and unintentionally remembered last night. He shuddered, remembering her wandering hands, and turned away from her.

"Alexis, we've got something. Reports of strange, ghost-like spirits about a mile from here. Right after the sightings, someone goes missing. So far, six people are missing out of the apartment complex." Anthony called, off the phone and at his computer.

"Alright, you know the drill. David, Grace, you two stay here, keep an eye out for us. George, you're driving. Anthony, Emily, you're with me. Jack, we got room for two more. Who would you pick?" Alexis asked, and Jack turned to his team.

"Owen and I'll go. Emily's not finished with her training yet, and if there are injuries, you'll need the help." Jack went to the armory and picked his weapons with care. Anthony and Emily were gearing up, Emily grabbing her med-bag. She wasn't a paramedic yet, but she was almost as good. She was an EMT-Intermediate, and was very good at what she did. Sliding her sidearm into its holster at her hip, she made sure she had extra clips for her gun before walking to the garage where the Torchwood vehicle was parked. Anthony was an expert at anything that dealt with computers. When asked, he said he learned from the best, meaning Toshiko. She had taught him everything she knew.

"See you later, Gwen." Owen kissed Gwen, and Emily and Anthony grimaced. "Eww, get a room, you two." Emily groaned, and her parents laughed.

"Be careful." Gwen told him, and watched him leave with the rest of the group. Tosh watched as David opened CCTV cameras and found the ones in the apartment complex the group was heading for. Ianto busied himself by making coffee for everyone. Grace checked the police scanners, and Gwen settled in to watch.

"You getting anything, Anthony?" Alexis asked, watching her team, plus Jack and Owen, surveying the location of the most recent sighting. "Yeah. There's alot of emotional energy, by the intensity of it, it was either anger or love. I haven't seen anything else that gave readings this high." Anthony told her, a device in his hands. It was midday, and sunlight poured through the window. It was strange when all of a sudden, clouds rolled in and it grew dark and stormy outside.

"Grace, check the weather forecasts, tell me if it supposed to be stormy." Alexis said into her comm, and she heard the rapid pace of Alexis's fingers on the keyboard. "Nope. It's supposed to be sunshine all day. Strange. I'll have David look into-what the hell?" Grace said, and Alexis focused on her comm.

"Grace? What is it?" Alexis asked sharply, and Jack looked over at her.

"Power drain. Something's draining our power...I don't know what it is. Ianto and Gwen went to check it out. David says the rift's also doing something very strange. Oh...the apartment complex, where you're at now...I just remembered...it's where Rose lived with David when she worked with Torchwood in the alternate universe." Grace's voice got quiet.

"Grace? What the hell is going on?" Alexis barked, she now had the attention of everyone. They all switched on their comms to hear.

"Something's draining the power in the rift, using the power to pul itself through!" Grace managed before the power was completely lost and emergency power flickered on. But even that was being drained. The comms shut out, but Alexis didn't wait to see if they would come back online. She raced out of the room and out of the apartment complex, running the mile back to the Hub. She didn't try to go inside, she knew that would just waste time. She circled the water tower, and stopped in suprise.

There were four people standing right by it, looking around, with devices around their necks.

**Okay, I know it's kind of a crappy start, but I'm working on it. As I've explained before, I do this for fun, so if you don't like it, well, you just don't like it, and there's nothing I can do about that, now is there? Just review, please.**


End file.
